Soulmate
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya? Edward POV. Chapter 7 update! Read and Review, please..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Aku terinspirasi cerita ini dari soal seleksi waktu aku nglamar jadi jurnalis di group facebook Daily Twilight Saga. Thanx to ****Riza ****한윤희****Cassiopeia****.**

**Fic keduaku di Fandom Twilight.**

**Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

_Tidak baik untukmu selalu hidup sendiri._

**Edward POV**

"_Kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri, Edward."_

"_Tidakkah kau ingin mencari seorang pendamping?"_

"_Kau membutuhkan seseorang, Edward. Kau tidak bisa selalu sendiri."_

"_Kau sangat mempesona, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi pasanganmu?"_

"_Cepat berikan aku seorang kakak ipar, Edward."_

Aku, Edward Cullen sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan maupun sindiran seperti itu dari keluarganya. Mereka semua menginginkan dia untuk segera menemukan pendamping. Huh, memangnya mereka pikir semudah itu? Oh, mungkin memang mudah bagi mereka—mengingat mereka sekarang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, jadi mereka sudah melupakan seperti apa susahnya mencari seorang pendamping yang memang ditakdirkan untuk kita.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat salah satu saudaraku, Emmett Cullen berkata, _"Perlukah aku menghubungi biro jodoh untukmu?"_

'Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak bisa mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri? Aku bukannya tidak mau mencari, tapi aku hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk mengisi ruang hatiku ini,' pikirku kesal.

"Edward."

Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku dan apa yang hendak dibicarakan Carlisle denganku. Aku bisa membaca pikiran, ingat?

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku langsung, walaupun aku juga sudah bisa membaca jawabannya dari kepala Carlisle. Oke, lebih tepat dari pikirannya.

"Besok lusa. Kita akan pergi ke tempat keluarga Denali. Kita akan tinggal disana selama beberapa dekade. Sudah tidak aman lagi bagi kita untuk menempati kota ini. Beberapa orang sudah mulai curiga pada kita yang tidak tampak menua setelah beberapa tahun."

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat. Carlisle menepuk bahuku pelan dan pergi. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku sedang ingin sendirian.

Aku masih termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum suara Alice muncul dalam kepalaku. Oh, apapun itu, aku bersumpah sepanjang eksistensiku, bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya bukanlah hal baik. Setidaknya untukku.

"Kau tahu, Edward? Kau akan bertemu seseorang disana."

Lihat kan? Aku tahu kemana akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan hal ini dan aku sudah cukup muak.

"Tentu saja _kita_ akan bertemu dengan _beberapa_ orang, Alice. Memangnya kita akan pergi ke pulau tidak berpenghuni?" Jawabku ketus.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Edward. Kau tahu betul apa yang kumaksud. Kau bisa melihatnya dalam pikiranku kan?" Ujar Alice tenang.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Entahlah, Alice. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berharap dari _dia. _Siapapun dia, aku tidak menginginkannya," gerutuku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Edward. Kau akan melihat bahwa yang kukatakan ini benar. Kau akan segera mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan," kata Alice.

"Kau bukan peramal, Alice. Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu," desisku.

"Ayolah, Edward. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja? Tidak ada ruginya mencoba kan?" Bujuk Alice.

"Tidak akan, Alice. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dan aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Apalagi untuk hal seperti ini," ujarku.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, Edward."

"Kurasa aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," ucapku.

"Oh, Edward. Kurasa aku setuju dengan pendapat Emmett bahwa kau perlu menghubungi biro jodoh," goda Alice dengan santainya.

"Pergilah kau makhluk kecil. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan," geramku galak.

Alice mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkahnya yang ringan.

Aku benar-benar mulai merasa jengkel dengan perlakuan semua keluargaku akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa mereka begitu ingin mencarikan pasangan untukku? Memangnya kenapa kalau sampai saat ini aku masih sendiri? Aku menikmati eksistensiku walaupun aku sendirian. Oke, kata 'menikmati' memang kurang cocok, tapi setidaknya aku masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

Aku bahkan cukup yakin bahwa tujuan sebenarnya Carlisle mengajak semuanya mengunjungi keluarga Denali adalah untuk mengenalkanku pada vampire-vampire muda kenalannya disana. Kudengar ada tiga vampire muda disana, entah siapa namanya.

Semua keluargaku tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk menjodohkanku dengan salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Mereka semua sesekali menyinggung soal ketiga vampire itu dan membicarakan semua kebaikan dan kelebihan mereka. Mereka pikir itu akan membuatku tertarik dan kagum pada mereka. Huh, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa itu semua justru membuatku merasa muak?

Kurasa mereka memang tidak akan berhenti melakukan semuanya sampai aku benar-benar menemukan pasangan.

-o-O-o-

"Kita sudah sampai, Edward. Ini adalah rumah keluarga Denali," ujar Carlisle. Kami sudah menempuh perjalanan dari kota tempat kami tinggal sebelumnya dan mencapai rumah keluarga Denali.

"Aku sudah tahu, Carlisle. Tentunya ini rumah keluarga Denali karena kita menuju dan berhenti disini," jawabku datar.

Esme sepertinya menyadari nada suaraku yang tidak tenang. Dia merangkul bahuku dengan lembut dan tersenyum menenangkan. Dari balik bahu Esme, aku bisa melihat Emmett sedang terkekeh. Ingin sekali aku mengajaknya bertarung setelah ini. Akan kupastikan aku menghajarnya.

"Carlisle!"

Seorang vampire pria muda muncul dari pintu rumah. Dibelakangnya ada seorang vampire wanita muda yang memiliki wajah keibuan seperti Esme. Carlisle menoleh menatap orang yang memanggilnya sebelum balas menyapa orang itu.

"Eleazar! Carmen!"

Vampire yang bernama Eleazar menghampiri Carlisle dan menepuk bahunya. Mereka berpelukan seperti layaknya teman lama yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu. Sementara itu, vampire yang bernama Carmen menghampiri Esme dan mereka saling berpelukan.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan anak-anakku bukan, Eleazar?" Tanya Carlisle. Secara otomatis, aku dan keempat saudaraku berdiri berjajar di samping Carlisle dan Esme. "Ini Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice dan Jasper." Carlisle memperkenalkan kami satu persatu.

Eleazar mengangguk dan menjabat tanganku dan keempat saudara ku secara bergantian. Carmen memeluk kami satu per satu.

"Ya—ya. Pastinya kau mendidik mereka menjadi vampire vegetarian juga kan, Carlisle?" Tanya Eleazar memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Eleazar. Kuharap kau pun masih berusaha untuk mengikuti gaya hidup kami," ucap Carlisle.

"Tentu saja, Carlisle. Kami sudah mulai mengikuti gaya hidup kalian. Jangan khawatir," ujar Eleazar sambil tertawa.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Eleazar," ujar Carlisle sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya. Kalian juga harus bertemu dengan teman-teman kami yang lain. Keluarlah kalian!" Panggil Carmen.

Dua detik kemudian, tiga orang vampire muda muncul di sebelah Carmen. Yang seorang berambut pirang stroberi, yang lainnya berambut pirang pucat dan satu lagi berambut pirang nyaris perak.

"Kenalkan. Ini Tanya, Kate dan Irina."

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-

* * *

A/N: Aku sangat menunggu review kalian. Kritik dan saran diterima supaya chapter depan bisa lebih baik. :)

Thanx to all reviewers...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Fic ini akan lebih fokus pada Edward x Tanya. Bella belum lahir pada jaman ini. Edward baru akan bertemu Bella beberapa puluh tahun lagi. Aku tidak akan terlalu membahas mengenai Edward x Bella.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**Soulmate**

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari._

**Edward POV**

_"Kenalkan. Ini Tanya, Kate dan Irina."_

Sementara Carmen sibuk memperkenalkan Tanya, Kate dan Irina, aku justru sibuk memandang ke arah lain. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik pada gadis-gadis vampire itu. Carmen sepertinya getol sekali memperkenalkan mereka. Kurasa Carlisle sudah memberitahunya tentang rencana menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka denganku. Hmmph…

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada kata-kata Carmen mengenai mereka, sampai sebuah suara muncul di kepalaku,

_'Apa dia tidak tertarik padaku?'_

Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar suara itu. Yang jelas suara itu berasal dari pikiran salah satu dari ketiga gadis vampire itu. Entah Tanya, Kate atau Irina. Aku belum tahu seperti apa suara mereka kan?

Kurasa percuma saja Carlisle berusaha menjodohkanku dengan siapapun. Aku tidak akan tertarik. Sama seperti saat dia berusaha menjodohkan Rosalie denganku.

_'Edward!'_ Tegur suara Esme dalam kepalaku.

_'Apa?'_ Aku balas bertanya tanpa suara dengan menelengkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

_'Sopanlah sedikit, Nak. Carmen sedang memperkenalkan mereka. Mereka sangat cantik bukan?' _Kata pikiran Esme.

Aku mendengus. Kurasa sebenarnya seorang vampire tidak memerlukan sopan santun. Kadang aku lelah harus selalu bersikap seperti manusia, atau yang sekarang kusebut dengan _manusiawi_. Lagipula, berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku memang tidak tertarik pada mereka?

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, mereka semua adalah Keluarga Cullen. Mereka akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa dekade," jelas Carmen pada ketiga gadis vampire itu.

_'Baguslah. Aku masih punya waktu untuk mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Aku pasti berhasil membuatnya tertarik padaku.'_

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara dari pikiran entah-gadis-yang-mana-dari-ketiga-gadis-vampire-itu. Aku tersenyum sinis dan memutar bola mataku mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita persilakan tamu-tamu kita, atau _keluarga baru_ kita untuk masuk ke dalam?" Usul Eleazar. Kemudian dia mempersilakan aku dan keluargaku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku mendengus lagi saat dia menyebut _keluarga baru_. Kurasa kata itu memiliki arti tersirat lain.

Esme menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut dan menggandengku masuk ke rumah keluarga Denali. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, tapi tampak sangat nyaman. Setelah kami berada di dalam rumah, Esme langsung mengobrol dengan Carmen. Emmett menggantikan posisi Esme berdiri di sebelahku, kemudian disusul Jasper di sisi yang lain. Rosalie dan Alice tampak sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Tanya, Kate dan Irina.

"Jadi? Yang mana yang kau pilih, Man?" Tanya Emmett kemudian sambil nyengir.

Aku meninju bahunya. "Diam! Atau akan kurobek lehermu itu," desisku sambil memamerkan gigi-gigiku yang tajam. Emmett justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei…hei…aku hanya bertanya, Man. Well, kurasa Tanya sangat cantik. Yah, walaupun tidak lebih cantik dari Rosalie-ku," ujar Emmett. Cengiran jahil masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jasper?"

Jasper hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa komentar. Emmett mendengus pelan.

"Jadi benar? Kalian semua sengaja setuju pindah kemari adalah untuk menjodohkanku dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Desisku berbahaya.

Emmett mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hei…hei…tenang, Man. Kami hanya berusaha membantumu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Siapa tahu saja kau memang cocok dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian," ujarku ketus.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau kuhubungi biro jodoh untuk vampire?"

Aku tidak sabar lagi. Ingin sekali kuhantamkan tinju ke wajah Emmett yang tampak senang menggodaku. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ketenangan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"Jasper, kau kah itu?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Ya," jawab Jasper singkat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha berpikir dengan lebih jernih, sementara Emmett masih saja terkekeh di sebelahku. Kurasa dia benar-benar menikmati ini semua.

"Yang mana yang kau sukai, Edward?' Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai mereka," jawabku ketus.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Edward." Rosalie tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

"Whoa…Ada apa denganmu, Rose?" Tanya Emmett.

"Oh, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tidak menyukai mereka bertiga," ucap Rosalie kesal sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Tanya, Kate dan Irina yang masih mengobrol dengan Alice. Tanya—si gadis pirang stroberi sesekali mencuri pandang pada Rosalie.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, sayang?" Tanya Emmett sambil merangkul Rosalie.

"Kau dengar cara mereka bicara mengenai diri mereka? Terutama si gadis pirang stroberi itu. Menganggap dirinya yang paling sempurna rupanya, eh? Aku tidak menyukai cara mereka membanggakan diri mereka. Itu semua membuatku muak," cibir Rosalie.

"Memang apa saja yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Emmett ingin tahu.

"Oh, coba saja kau dengar mereka bicara. _Tidak ada makhluk lain yang secantik aku, bukan? _Atau, _Aku memiliki kekuatan yang langka. Yang kutahu hanya beberapa vampire yang memiliki bakat sepertiku," _Rosalie menirukan kata-kata para gadis vampire itu dengan persis. Emmett sedikit terkekeh, tapi langsung berhenti ketika mendapat tatapan marah dari Rosalie.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?" Tanya Rosalie pedas.

Aku memutar bola mataku melihat Rosalie dan Emmett. Rosalie tampaknya sudah siap berperang dengan Emmett yang sudah berani menertawainya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Rose. Hanya saja, aku heran ada yang bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang paling cantik. Padahal terbukti bahwa ada yang lebih cantik lagi berdiri di hadapanku bukan?" Rayu Emmett. Kuduga, rayuannya tidak akan berhasil semudah itu pada Rosalie. Dia tidak mudah dirayu.

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau tadi juga menganggap bahwa Tanya sangat cantik, Emmett?" Tanya Rosalie dengan suara tajam berbahaya.

Emmett mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Rose. Tanya memang sangat cantik, tapi tetap tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu, Rose." Huh, dia masih saja bertahan dengan rayuannya. Kukatakan, itu tidak akan berhasil pada Rosalie. Lihat kan, Rosalie hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Jangan merayuku, Emmett. Aku tidak mudah dirayu," kata Rosalie. Senyum mulai merekah di wajahnya. Emmett menyeringai lebar karena tahu rayuannya berhasil. Oh, tidak. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak biasanya Rosalie takluk dengan mudah. Apalagi hanya dengan rayuan seperti itu.

Emmett merangkul Rosalie dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Seringai lebar masih tertempel di wajahnya. Ingin sekali kutinju wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa daritadi kau hanya diam, Jasper?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Edward. Aku hanya sedang berkonsentrasi menjaga suasana hatimu yang buruk hari ini," jawab Jasper sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kurasa aku jauh lebih suka bicara pada Jasper daripada dengan Emmett.

"Aku tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, Edward. Jangan khawatir. Carlisle dan Esme tidak berniat menjodohkanmu. Mereka hanya mencoba, siapa tahu saja kau cocok dengan salah satu dari tiga gadis vampire itu. Tapi Carlisle dan Esme tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka," kata Jasper tenang.

"Begitukah? Aku hanya kurang yakin. Aku bisa membaca apa yanmg mereka pikirkan. Betapa mereka sungguh berharap aku akan memilih dan bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka," kataku getir.

"Tenang saja, Edward. Carlisle dan Esme bukanlah tipe orangtua pemaksa kehendak. Bicarakan saja pada mereka, pasti mereka akan mengerti," ujar Jasper.

"Bicarakan pada mereka? Dan melihat ekspresi kecewa mereka?" Aku mendengus.

"Oh ya, Edward. Bicara soal mereka, kurasa salah satu dari mereka tertarik padamu," ujar Rosalie dengan nada sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Rose?"

"Jangan bodoh, Edward. Apa kau akan mengira bahwa mereka tidak akan tertarik padamu? Oke, mungkin Kate dan Irina tidak. Tapi Tanya, gadis pirang stroberi yang sombong itu," Rosalie mencibirkan bibirnya saat menyebut nama Tanya. "Dia menyukaimu."

"Jangan bercanda, Rose. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," kataku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Edward. Tidak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu? Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa dia sering mencuri pandang ke arahmu?" Ujar Rosalie sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Tanya.

"Apa? Jadi dia _memandangku_? Kupikir dia _memandangmu_," gumamku.

"Tentu saja dia memandangmu, bodoh. Untuk apa dia memandangku? Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita seperti dia. Sekarang jelas kan? Dia menyukaimu, Edward," ujar Rosalie.

"Well, tunggu apalagi, Edward? Mangsa sudah menyerah," kekeh Emmett. Aku melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti terkekeh. Aku baru saja akan memulai pertarungan dengannya ketika aku merasa suasana hatiku menjadi lebih tenang. Sial, Jasper sudah menggunakan kekuatannya sebelum aku bisa menghajar Emmett.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, Edward. Aku juga tidak suka kalau harus bersaudara dengan dia," tukas Rosalie. "Tapi hati-hatilah, Edward. Kurasa dia cukup agresif."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Rosalie merangkul lengan Emmett yang masih terkekeh dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Aku menatap kepergian mereka sampai suara Alice memecah lamunanku.

"Kurasa aku akan membawa Jasper untuk menyingkir sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang mau bicara denganmu, Edward."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Alice sudah merangkul lengan Jasper sambil tersenyum dan mengajaknya pergi juga. Jasper tersenyum tipis padaku sebelum mengikuti langkah Alice.

Aku juga menatap mereka berdua sampai aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. Tanya—si gadis rambut pirang stroberi. Dia mendekatiku, meninggalkan kedua saudaranya yang tampak masih membicarakan sesuatu. Kuakui, Tanya memang cantik jelita, tapi itu tidak membuatku menjadi begitu saja menyukainya. Entah mengapa, tapi aku memang tidak bisa merasakan apapun padanya, tertarik pun tidak.

Tanya berhenti di depanku dan tersenyum manis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu,

"Hai, namaku Tanya."

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Chapter 3. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini walaupun tanpa review, karena seorang author seharusnya menyelesaikan fic yang sudah dia mulai. Tapi aku tetap berharap semua yang sudah membaca fic ini mau mereview fic ini.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**Soulmate**

You're Beautiful

**Edward POV**

"_Hai, namaku Tanya."_

Tanya mengulurkan tangannya. "Namamu Edward kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit curiga. Apalagi kalau yang dikatakan Rosalie itu benar. Aku akan lebih suka jika menjaga jarak dengan gadis ini.

'_Ayolah, kenapa dia tidak mau menjabat tanganku?'_ Sebuah suara muncul lagi dalam pikiranku. Suara yang sama dengan yang kudengar tadi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suara dari pikiran Tanya.

Aku menatap tangan Tanya yang masih terulur ke arahku, kemudian menatap matanya yang memandangku dengan berharap.

"Ya, aku Edward," jawabku tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Tanya.

Tanya terlihat kecewa ketika menarik kembali tangannya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika menatapku lagi.

"Kau—terlihat tidak suka berada disini. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sepertinya dia mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkannya—karena aku tidak mendengar apapun dari pikirannya.

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu," kataku dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan dan nada yang mengutarakan bahwa aku –sedang –tidak –ingin –diganggu. Aku berharap Tanya tahu maksud dari nadaku itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu," ujarnya. Aku salah jika berpikir akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa aku merasa terganggu, karena kemudian dia melanjutkan, "aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk mengenalmu. Kau akan tinggal disini selama beberapa waktu kan? Jadi kupikir, bukankah lebih baik kita berteman? Aku sudah berteman dengan Alice dan Rosalie. Yah, walaupun tampaknya aku dan Rosalie tidak cocok," ujar Tanya dengan getir pada kalimat terakhir.

Oh, rupanya Tanya dan Rosalie sependapat bahwa mereka tidak akan cocok. Tanya dan Rosalie memang sama-sama cantik dan rupawan. Sulit mengatakan siapa yang lebih cantik di antara mereka. Aku menatap Tanya dengan maksud menilai ketika kusadari bahwa itu tindakan bodoh karena aku mendengar pikiran Tanya berkata, _'Dia menatapku. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Apakah mungkin dia—oh, dia menyukaiku?'_

Ugh—dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan aku mendengar pikiran Tanya mendesah kecewa. Aku benar-benar ingin segera melepaskan diri dari gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau sendirian saja? Tidak bersama dengan saudara-saudaramu yang lain?"

"Tidak, mereka—mereka punya urusan sendiri," jawabku datar.

"Oh, jadi benar kukira bahwa saudara-saudaramu yang lain itu—berpasangan? Kulihat tadi mereka keluar berdua-dua. Alice dengan Jasper, Rosalie dengan Emmett, benar?" ujar Tanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," jawabku pendek.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Apa kau belum menemukan pasanganmu?" Oh—sudah kuduga, Tanya pasti akan segera menanyakan ini. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan kami nanti.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus.

"Ayolah, Edward. Tidak perlu segalak itu padaku. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa membantu?" Tawarnya.

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Bukannya aku tidak menghargai niatmu, Tanya. Tapi, maaf. Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun."

"Kau yakin, Edward?" Tanya semakin mendekat padaku. Aku mulai merasa terganggu. Aku sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Sangat yakin, Tanya."

"Kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun? Tidak membutuhkan pasangan? Tidakkah kau merasa—" _membutuhkanku?_, kata-kata Tanya berakhir didalam pikirannya, tapi aku bisa mengetahuinya, tentu saja.

"Tidak, Tanya!" Jawabku dengan tegas.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah melihat kekecewaan yang merayapi wajah Tanya. Tapi Tanya tidak juga beranjak pergi menjauh dariku. Dia tetap berada di tempatnya, yang berjarak hanya sekitar 30cm dariku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Tanya akhirnya. "Tapi aku berharap setidaknya kita bisa menjadi teman."

Aku berpikir sejenak, menatap wajah Tanya yang tampak sangat berharap. "Tentu saja, Tanya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja aku menjawab begitu, aku sudah merasa menyesalinya lagi karena pikiran Tanya berkata, _'Bagus, teman adalah awal mula yang baik. Dekati dia perlahan adalah cara paling baik, kurasa.'_

Bagus juga, pikirku getir. Jadi dia belum menyerah tentang aku? Kuanggap pertemanan yang dia maksud ini adalah jebakan.

-o-O-o-

"Jadi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Rosalie?" Tanyaku malas.

Saat ini hari sudah berubah menjadi malam. Aku dan Rosalie memutuskan untuk berburu di hutan belantara teritori keluarga Denali. Tadinya Tanya menawarkan untuk menemani dengan alas an bahwa aku dan Rosalie belum mengenal daerah hutan belantara itu. Tapi untunglah yang akan pergi denganku ini adalah Rosalie, dia menolaknya dengan keras, yang menyebabkan dirinya sempat bersitegang dengan Tanya sebelum kami berangkat berburu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Edward. Kau jelas bisa membacanya dalam pikiranku," tukas Rosalie.

"Tentu saja yang kumaksud juga pikiran dalam kepalamu itu. Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Sergahku jengkel.

'Aku hanya ingin tahu, Edward. Apa kau menyukainya? Kulihat daritadi dia terus berusaha mendekatimu.' Pikiran Rosalie tampak sangat tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, Rosalie. Aku tidak menyukainya. Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Walaupun dia terus mendekatiku, tapi aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Edward," aku Rosalie. "Aku sangat tidak menginginkan dia menjadi saudaraku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sekitar Sembilan belas kali hari ini, Rose."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan untuk kedua puluh kalinya, aku tidak suka kalau harus bersaudara dengannya. Tidak, Edward."

"Baiklah, Rose. Dua puluh kali itu sudah lebih dari cukup," gumamku sambil tertawa pelan. Rosalie juga menanggapinya dengan tawa merdu.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan perburuan kami. Hutan belantara wilayah keluarga Denali ini benar-benar sangat luas. Aku dan Rosalie berhasil mendapatkan lima ekor rusa jantan untuk memuaskan rasa haus kami.

Ketika tiba saatnya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah keluarga Denali, aku dan Rosalie memutuskan untuk berlomba lari. Kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan belantara, jadi jarak yang diperlukan untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Denali pun cukup panjang, bahkan untuk ukuran kecepatan vampire.

Aku dan Rosalie tertawa-tawa dalam usaha kami untuk saling mengalahkan yang lain. Terkadang dengan sengaja salah satu dari kami menubruk yang lain sehingga akan mengurangi kecepatan yang ditubruk dan member kesempatan bagi yang menubruk untuk melesat jauh meninggalkan yang satu.

Saat rumah keluarga Denali sudah terlihat oleh mata, aku melihat siluet seorang gadis berdiri di depan rumah seolah menungguku dan Rosalie. Atau mungkin memang begitu, pikirku ketika mennyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Tanya. Rambut pirang ikalnya berpendar pucat seperti stroberi.

Rosalie yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersamaku segera berhenti melihat siapa yang berada di depan rumah. Seketika wajah Rosalie langsung berubah menjadi dingin saat menatap Tanya. Rosalie menatapku dan aku menangkap pikirannya, _'Hati-hati, Edward.'_ sebelum kemudian Rosalie berjalan pelan melewati Tanya, yang berdiri angkuh tanpa mempedulikan Rosalie, dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan sini, Tanya?" Tanyaku. Hanya untuk sekedar sopan-santun pada tuan rumah, pikirku.

"Menunggumu kembali," jawab Tanya singkat.

"Aku merasa sangat tersanjung untuk itu, Tanya," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Edward," ujar Tanya merdu.

"Apa yang membuatku mendapat kehormatan dari tuan rumah malam-malam begini?" Tanyaku, masih dengan senyum.

Tanya berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku, hanya berjarak sekitar 15cm. Tanya tidak lebih tinggi dariku, sehingga dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa menatapku.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku bisa membaca pikiran.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Entah mengapa senyumku justru semakin mengembang mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku." Lagi-lagi itu adalah pernyataan. Dia tahu! Aku merasa senyumku mengembang semakin lebar.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu," tuduh Tanya akhirnya.

"Ya!" Seruku senang. Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kurang jelas dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Tanya, tapi mulutku seolah bergerak sendiri. Aku mencoba melihat kedalam pikiran Tanya, tapi kurasa Tanya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau tahu? Kau tahu tapi kau diam saja? Kau tahu tapi kau tidak menanggapi apa-apa? Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padahal kau tahu kalau—aku menyukaimu?" Jerit Tanya. Nada kekecewaan terdengar dari setiap suku katanya. Senyumku menghilang dalam sekejap mendengarnya.

Jadi itukah yang dia maksud? Oh, tidak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya bertanya dengan lemah.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dariku dengan jawabanku. Aku memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya menumpahkan kekesalannya. Ya, aku tahu dia kesal. Entah kesal karena apa.

Tanya menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Tidak! Seharusnya aku bisa menjawab itu dengan mudah, tegas dan lantang. Tapi mulutku seolah terkunci. Jadi aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku," gumamnya kecewa. Rupanya dia menganggap absennya kata-kataku sebagai jawaban 'ya' untuk pertanyaannya. "Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi dia bertanya. "Kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidak," lagi-lagi mulutku melontarkan jawaban tanpa persetujuanku.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku, Edward?" Tuntut Tanya.

Aku kembali terdiam. Otakku sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tidak akan menyakiti Tanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih, walaupun aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin siapapun bersedih karena diriku.

"Kau—sangat cantik Tanya, oh—kau tahu itu benar," kataku ketika aku melihat dia membuka mulut untuk sesuatu yang terlihat seperti membantah. "Tidak perlu milyaran bintang untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik. Tidak perlu mencari puluhan gadis cantik atau vampire cantik lainnya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang paling cantik (kecuali Rosalie, tentunya, tambahku dalam hati)."

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Tanya. Tanganku terangkat dan membelai pelan rambut pirang ikalnya.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa melihat itu semua, Tanya. Aka nada seseorang yang bisa melihatmu lebih baik daripada sekedar kau dalam pandangannku. Bukan berarti aku memandang tidak baik tentangmu. Jangan sampai hanya karena aku, kau kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu," kataku.

Tanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sukar di artikan. Entah dia menerima kata-kataku atau kata-kataku justru membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," katanya mantap.

Aku mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti dan Tanya mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Edward."

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-

A/N: Sekali lagi, review adalah semangat buat semua author. Saya menerima kritik dan saran selama masih membangun dan tidak menjatuhkan.

Thanx for all readers and **reviewers**.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Kembali dengan saya di chapter 4. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah bersedia mereview. Thanx.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**Soulmate**

Birthday

**Edward POV**

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah, Edward."_

Aku bisa melihat mata Tanya yang menyala penuh tekad saat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah. Entah mengapa, aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkinkah aku hanya ingin menggodanya? Oh—kuputuskan untuk sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan vampire-pantang-menyerah ini.

"Maukah kau membuktikannya, Tanya?" Seringaiku.

Tanya mengerjap mendengar tantanganku. "Apa?"

"Kau serius, Edward?" Tanyanya lagi kurang percaya.

Aku tersenyum untuk menjawab dan Tanya mengartikan itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan padamu. Aku pasti bisa mengambil hatimu. Tunggu saja waktunya, Edward. Oh—ini hanya masalah waktu," ujar Tanya dengan riang. Senyum lebar kembali tertempel di wajah cantiknya.

"Akan kutunggu, Tanya," tantangku.

"Yeah, akan kubuktikan asal kau tidak terus menerus menghindariku, Edward," ujar Tanya sedikit galak. "Percuma saja kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil hatimu tapi kau terus menjauh dan menghindariku."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baik, kuberi kau kesempatan. Tapi aku tidak janji akan berpaling padamu."

"Ouch, itu menyakitkan, Edward. Seolah kau mengatakan bahwa semua usahaku akan sia-sia," gurau Tanya pura-pura tersinggung.

". Baiklah," aku terkekeh. "Aku mau masuk sekarang."

"Aku juga!" Seru Tanya riang. "Ayo!" Tanya menarik tanganku dan mengajaknya masuk sambil tertawa-tawa.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Denali tampak hangat. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar dan Carmen tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Kate dan Irina berkumpul bersama Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper dan Alice. Begitu aku dan Tanya memasuki ruangan, semua pandangan vampire dalam ruangan itu terarah pada kami berdua, apalagi dengan tanganku yang berada dalam genggaman Tanya. Rosalie menatap tajam Tanya dan langsung melengos begitu melihat Tanya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sekarang membuatku sedikit luluh di hadapan Tanya. Padahal sampai tadi sore aku masih begitu dingin padanya. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Tanya dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberinya kesempatan.

"Ah, Edward, kau sudah pulang rupanya," sapa Carlisle dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Esme dan Carmen juga tersenyum.

"Apakah ada—eh—perkembangan baru?" Tanya Eleazar. Matanya menatap tanganku yang masih digenggam oleh Tanya.

Dengan senyumku yang biasa, perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku dari Tanya. Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan Tanya ketika aku menarik tanganku. Eleazar juga tampak sedikit terkejut melihat aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Eleazar. Aku hanya baru saja meluruskan sesuatu dengan Tanya," senyumku. "Iya kan, Tanya?"

"Eh—iya," jawab Tanya.

"Ah—begitu rupanya. Yah—tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika kalian semua bisa akrab dan kita bisa menjadi _keluarga_ yang baik," ucap Eleazar. Lagi-lagi aku menangkap arti tersembunyi dalam kata '_keluarga_' yang di ucapkan oleh Eleazar. Sepertinya Tanya juga mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari Eleazar, tapi dia hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga merasa senang jika itu bisa terwujud, Eleazar," ucap Tanya riang.

Aku bisa mendengar pikiran Tanya berkata, _'Aku pasti bisa membuatmu berpaling padaku, Edward. Lihat saja nanti.' _Sedangkan pikiran Rosalie berkata, _'Oh—awas saja kalau sampai Edward terpengaruh oleh si centil ini. Akan ku ajak Tanya bertarung dan kurobek lehernya.'_

Aku sedikit tersentak dan menatap Rosalie yang sedang menatapku dan Tanya bergantian sambil memamerkan taring-taringnya yang tajam.

'_Kau dengar itu kan, Edward?'_ Kata suara dari pikiran Rosalie. Aku hanya mendengus untuk menjawab dan Rosalie menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Edward." Tiba-tiba Alice sudah berada di sebelahku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Aku menatap Alice dan mencoba membaca pikirannya, berusaha mencari tahu apa kira-kira yang ingin makhluk mungil ini bicarakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memberiku petunjuk tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan Alice. Oh—bagus, makhluk kecil ini sudah semakin pintar menyembunyikan pikirannya. Latihan selama bertahun-tahun mungkin?

"Baiklah, Alice," ujarku dengan setengah menggerutu. Alice tersenyum pada Tanya dan menarikku menjauh.

Alice membawaku menuju halaman belakang. Saat kami melewati Rosalie, Emmett dan Jasper, mereka langsung mengikuti aku dan Alice. Kupikir Alice akan melarang mereka, tapi ternyata Alice hanya diam saja dan membiarkan mereka mengikuti kami.

"Ada apa sih, Alice?" Tanyaku mulai kesal. "Kenapa sampai sejauh ini?"

Alice terus menarik tanganku sampai kami masuk ke hutan di belakang rumah keluarga Denali. Rumah ini memang terletak di tengah hutan.

"Baiklah, disini saja." Alice akhirnya berhenti menarik tanganku dan berbalik menghadapiku. Mata polosnya menelusuri wajahku dan membuatku sedikit mengernyit.

"Karena sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam—"Kata-kata Rosalie terpotong oleh Alice.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya, Rose!" Seru Alice agak kesal. Rosalie nyengir dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ada apa, Alice?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Edward!" Seru Alice girang. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ulang tahun?

"Apa? Ulang tahun?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, sekarang sudah tanggal 20 Juni, Edward. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 68 secara manusia," ucap Alice nyengir senang. Aku mendengar Emmett terkekeh dan pikirannya berkata, _'Sudah jadi kakek rupanya, bung?'_

Aku melirik sebentar pada Emmett sebelum Alice mengambil kembali perhatianku.

"—jadi saat kau dan Rosalie sedang berburu, aku, Jasper dan Emmett meminjam mobil Carlisle dan turum ke kota. Kami menemukan hadiah yang cocok untukmu—"

"Alice, kalau kau hanya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, kenapa harus membawaku ke tengah hutan seperti ini? Kau tahu kan disini—er—banyak nyamuk?" Kataku sedikit menggoda.

Emmett tertawa keras-keras mendengar ucapanku. "Oh, peduli apa dengan _nyamuk_, Edward? Toh kita juga sama seperti makhluk-makhluk kecil itu. Sama-sama menghisap darah."

Alice menatap Emmett dengan tatapan menegur. Tetapi saat Alice kembali menatapku, aku yakin dan aku berani bersumpah aku melihat matanya berkilat jahil.

"Oh, kau lebih suka aku mengatakannya di dalam? Di depan semuanya dan menyerukan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu? Yang ke-68, eh?" Kekek Alice. "Di hadapan Tanya?"

Aku berpikir sebentar dengan jawaban Alice. Otakku masih sulit untuk mencerna sesuatu.

"Kalau kau mau Tanya tahu bahwa kami merayakan ulang tahunmu, silakan saja. Tapi pikirkan apa yang kira-kira akan dia lakukan kalau tahu bahwa kau berulang tahun," tukas Rosalie tidak sabar. "Memberimu ciuman selamat di hadapan kami semua mungkin? Dan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Ah, manis sekali, Edward."

Aku melotot kesal ke arah Rosalie yang tersenyum masam padaku. Oke, alasannya memang masuk akal dan bisa diterima.

"Jadi? Apa hadiahku?" Pertanyaanku ini sepertinya bisa membuat Alice melompat-lompat saking girangnya. Adik menyebalkanku ini memang selalu menjadi yang paling bersemangat jika ada suatu _perayaan_.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menghadiahkan jodoh untukmu, Edward," goda Emmett. Oh, tidak. Itu lagi yang dikatakannya? Benar-benar mengesalkan. "Tapi setelah ku pikir lagi, kau kan sudah punya Tanya sekarang."

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi. Kutinju Emmett dan ku ajak bergulat.

"Hadiahku cukup dengan mengijinkanku menghajarku, Emmett. Sialan kau!" Geramku.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua! Kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal," tukas Alice jengkel. Dia memang akan langsung sewot jika _acaranya_ dirusak.

"Maaf, Alice," gumamku sambil tetap melotot pada Emmett yang masih terkekeh senang karena sudah membuatku kesal.

"Kemarilah, Edward. Aku ingin menunjukkan hadiahmu," ajak Alice sambil mengulurkan tangannya padamu.

Aku meraih tangan Alice dan membiarkannya membawaku berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Alice terus berlari selama beberapa saat dan berhenti di sebuah tanah kosong. Disitu sudah ada satu bangunan kecil yang tampaknya masih baru.

"Kalian memberiku rumah? Tapi kecil sekali?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan, Edward. Dan itu bukan rumah. Hadiahmu ada di dalam sana," ujar Alice sambil membawaku ke arah rumah itu. Alice membuka kuncinya dan membuka lebar-lebar rumah itu sampai aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tertutup kain.

"Mobil?" Desahku pelan.

"Ya! Lihatlah, Edward. Aku yakin kau akan suka!" Seru Alice dan dengan semangat dia menarik kain itu.

Aku sedikit terkagum melihat mobil yang masih berkilat itu. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati mobil hadiahku dan menyentuhnya. Badan mobilnya masih licin dan berkilau. Silver Volvo ini akan menjadi mobil kesayanganku.

"Kau suka, Edward?" Tanya Alice.

Aku menoleh pada Alice dan sedikit berlari mendekatinya. Ketika aku mencapainya, aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan kuputar di udara. Aku mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. "Sangat suka, Alice. _Thank you, sister."_

Alice terkikik senang ketika aku mengecup pipinya. Rosalie mendekatiku dan seakan tidak mau kalah dari Alice, dia memelukku dan mencium pipiku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Edward."

Aku balas mengecup pipi Rosalie dan kemudian menatap Jasper. "Hei, terima kasih juga untukmu, Rose. Jasper"

Jasper memberikan anggukan dan senyumannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Edward."

'Tapi, tidak ada terima kasih untukmu, Emmett. Kuanggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu karena telah mengerjaiku terus selama beberapa puluh tahun terakhir," tambahku sambil nyengir menatap Emmett.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Edward," ujar Emmett sedikit menggerutu.

Aku tertawa melihat Emmett dan kemudian merangkul kedua saudara perempuanku.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Memberiku seorang kakak ipar?" Usul Alice.

"Memberiku seorang keponakan?" Sambung Rosalie.

Aku mengeluh dan kedua saudariku ini terkikik senang.

"Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku berikan. Maksudku, oke. _Kakak ipar_ mungkin bisa aku berikan. Tapi, _keponakan_ untuk kalian? Jangan bercanda!" Tukasku.

"Oh, jangan terlalu yakin, Edward. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat kilasan seperti seorang anak kecil," ujar Alice dengan dahi berkerut. "Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat rupawan dan sangat mirip denganmu, Edward. Aku memang kurang jelas melihatnya, tapi siapa tahu saja ini anakmu?"

Perkataan Alice membuat semua yang mendengarnya melongo, terlebih lagi aku.

"Hei, kau punya anak, bung!" Seru Emmett.

"Itu tidak mungkin, sayang," ujar Jasper lembut pada Alice.

"Yeah, vampire tidak bisa punya anak, Alice," ujar Rosalie dengan nada seperti mencari pembenaran.

Aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Rosalie. Aku sangat tahu bahwa sejak masa manusianya, Rosalie sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi seperti kata Rosalie, vampire tidak bisa punya anak.

"Yah, vampire memang tidak bisa punya anak. Tapi _manusia_ bisa kan?" Ujar Alice sambil mengangkat bahu.

Seperti ada lampu menyala dalam kepalaku saat mendengar ucapan Alice. "Maksudmu—apa—aku dan _seorang manusia_—akan memiliki seorang anak?"

"Itu gila, Alice," ujarku mengakhiri semua pemikiran tidak masuk akal ini.

"Yah," kata Alice lambat-lambat. "Kita tidak tahu kan?"

Aku terpaku menatap Alice. Aku? Dengan seorang manusia? Akan memiliki seorang anak? Itu mustahil!

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-

A/N: Saya tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Siver Volvo milik Edward muncul di pasaran. Jadi ya anggap saja saat itu sudah ada Silver Volvonya. Maafkan untuk itu. Oke, chapter depan akan lompat ke tahun dimana Edward akan segera pindah ke Forks.

Saya benar-benar menantikan review dari **semua** yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Thanx for all readers and **reviewers**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Sesuai janji, chapter ini mulai masuk saat keluarga Cullen akan pindah ke Forks. Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**Warning: skip-chapter.**

**Soulmate**

When I Try to Love You

Edward POV

Sudah 30 tahun lebih aku tinggal bersama keluarga Denali. Aku semakin akrab dengan Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, dan terutama Tanya. Hanya Irina yang masih saja menutup dirinya padaku dan keluargaku. Entah ada apa dengannya. Tapi terkadang aku mendengar pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak terlalu suka pada keluargaku.

Tanya semakin terbuka padaku. Oh—bahkan dia juga membuka pikirannya lebar-lebar untuk kubaca. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, pikirannya selalu berisikan tentang diriku. Walau terkadang aku sebal juga, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau lambat laun aku mulai menikmati perhatiannya.

Aku dan Tanya sering pergi berburu bersama. Selama dalam perjalanan biasanya kami akan mengobrol dan bercanda. Bahkan terkadang kami akan saling bergandengan tangan sambil berlari. Dan saat seperti itu, biasanya ketika kami sampai dirumah, aku akan mendapat pandangan penuh arti dari keluargaku, terutama Esme dan Carlisle.

Saat-saat seperti ini kelihatannya adalah saat-saat bahagia bagiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ini tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan, untuk menerima Tanya dalam hatiku. Terutama saat Carlisle mengajak keluargaku untuk berkumpul bersama, itu menjadi awal bagiku untuk semakin sulit menerima Tanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Carlisle penuh rahasia. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Rupanya dia berusaha supaya aku tidak bisa menebak lebih dulu apa yang akan dikatakannya. _Sial!_

"Tadi aku baru saja selesai bertugas di rumah sakit," Carlisle memulai. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Carlisle memutuskan untuk bekerja dan mendedikasikan ilmunya untuk menjadi dokter di rumah sakit di kota.

"Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kepala rumah sakit dengan beberapa dokter. Rupanya ada salah satu rumah sakit di satu kota kecil yang membutuhkan tambahan dokter," Carlisle melanjutkan. "Kepala rumah sakit berencana untuk mengirimkan salah satu dokternya untuk dipindah tugas ke kota itu."

"Tapi tidak ada dokter yang bersedia. Karena rata-rata dari mereka sudah berkeluarga dan tidak semudah itu untuk pindah karena anak-anak mereka masih kecil dan bersekolah. Mereka yang belum menikah juga tidak mau dipindah ke kota kecil karena menurut mereka itu akan menghambat perjalanan karir mereka."

"Karena tidak ada dokter yang mau, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk aku saja yang dikirim ke kota itu. Walau awalnya kepala rumah sakit itu tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia setuju untuk mengirimku karena dukungan dari kawan-kawan dokterku," jelas Carlisle.

Kami semua terdiam, sama-sama berusaha mencerna apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan Carlisle selanjutnya. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Carlisle. Dan kini aku bertarung dengan pikiranku antara tinggal atau pergi.

"Kita akan pindah," lanjut Carlisle.

Carlisle menatapku saat mengatakan itu. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia mengijinkanku memilih untuk ikut dengannya atau tetap tinggal disini. Dia tahu bahwa selama beberapa puluh tahun terakhir ini, aku semakin dekat dengan Tanya. Mungkin dia bahkan mengira bahwa aku sudah menerima Tanya sebagai pasanganku.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Carlisle," jawabku atas tatapan Carlisle.

"Kau yakin, Edward? Aku tidak memaksa. Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau. Aku yakin Eleazar dan Carmen pasti tidak akan keberatan," kata Carlisle.

"Oh, tentu saja Edward akan ikut dengan kita. Dia tidak akan mau tinggal disini," tukas Rosalie.

"Rose!" Tegur Esme. Rosalie langsung memasang wajah memberengut yang langsung digoda oleh Emmett.

Carlisle kembali menoleh padaku setelah menatap Rose. "Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu, Edward. Aku baru akan pindah dua hari lagi. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

'Bicarakan dengan Tanya, kalau perlu," tambah Carlisle dalam pikirannya. Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum padaku.

-o-O-o-

Aku termenung menatap langit senja di hadapanku. Teras belakang rumah keluarga Denali memang cocok untuk tempat merenung. Terutama untuk saat ini. Pikiranku benar-benar terbagi antara ikut pergi dengan Carlisle atau tetap tinggal disini. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Carlisle pergi begitu saja. Aku selalu bersamanya sepanjang eksistensiku. Carlisle dan Esme sudah kuanggap seperti orangtuaku sendiri, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudaraku.

Tapi, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Tanya, harus kuakui bahwa aku mulai sedikit memperhatikannya. Apalagi dengan kegigihan Tanya untuk terus emnarik perhatianku, apa yang akan dia katakan nanti jika aku memutuskan untuk pindah? Mungkin dia akan menganggapku hanya mempermainkannya selama 30 tahun ini. Walaupun aku benar-benar mencoba untuk menyukainya, tapi aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang saudara yang harus kusayangi seperti aku menyayangi Alice.

"Edward?"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu bahwa Tanya berdiri di belakangku. Tanya berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri di sebelahku sambil ikut menatap hamparan langit luas yang mulai gelap.

"Kau sudah tahu." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Aku tahu bahwa Tanya sudah mengetahui tentang rencana kepindahan Carlisle. Pastilah Carlisle sudah mengatakannya pada Eleazar dan Carmen, kemudian diteruskan pada Tanya.

"Ya," Tanya membenarkan pernyataanku. "Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tanya karena aku sendir belum mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi sepertinya Tanya sudah bisa menduga bahwa aku pasti akan memilih keluargaku pada akhirnya nanti.

"Aku ikut denganmu," ucap Tanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Tanya dan melihat wajahnya yang penuh keyakinan dan tekad sedang menatapku balik.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa ikut," tolakku.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin ikut bersamamu, Edward. Aku akan pergi kemanapun kau pergi," tegas Tanya.

"Tetap tidak, Tanya! Kau punya keluarga disini. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan saudara-saudaramu begitu saja," tukasku.

Wajah Tanya terlihat sedih. Cahaya matanya yang biasanya bersinar kini tampak redup. Keyakinan dan tekadnya seperti sudah terganti dengan kekecewaan atas penolakanku. Tapi dia tidak bisa ikut denganku begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberI kepastian apakah aku akan menjadikannya pasanganku atau tidak. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan keluarganya disini hanya untuk sakit hati. _Tidak boleh!_

"Mengetilah, Tanya," ujarku dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak mau mengerti, Edward," ujar Tanya dengan wajah yang masih murung. "Aku tidak mau mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Kau punya keluarga, Tanya."

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti. Eleazar, Carmen pasti akan bisa mengerti keputusanku untuk ikut denganmu," desak Tanya.

"Tanya! Tolong, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak boleh berpisah dari keluargamu. Kau harus tetap bersama mereka. Walaupun kau ikut dengan keluargaku, tapi akan tetap berbeda rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan keluargamu sendiri," aku berusaha menjelaskan pada Tanya.

"Aku bisa belajar," Tanya tetap ngotot.

"Tidak, Tanya. Maafkan aku, tapi—ini sudah keputusanku," aku terdiam sesaat untuk menguatkan hatiku atas keputusan yang aku buat. "Aku akan pergi bersama keluargaku dan kau akan tetap disini dengan keluargamu," putusku.

Tanya menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih, kecewa, kesal dan tidak percaya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah melihatnya yang langsung tampak kacau seperti ini.

"Apa aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu, Edward?" Tanyanya pelan. Matanya menatap sendu ke dalam mataku. "Apa aku tidak bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal disini? Bersamaku?"

Aku ingin sekali menjawab Tanya bahwa Carlisle dan keluarga Cullen sangat berarti untukku, tapi melihat Tanya yang seperti sekarang ini, mulutku seperti terkunci dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, Tanya masih menatapku dengan wajah penuh harap.

Perlahan Tanya berjalan semakin mendekatiku. Dia menyentuh bahuku dengan kedua tangannya dan merengkuhku mendekatinya. Pelan-pelan, Tanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Secara refleks aku melepaskan pelukan jantungku masih berdetak, pastilah jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini. Tanya tampak sangat terkejut dengan penolakanku dan wajahnya menyiratkan sakit hati.

"Kau menolakku?" Aku bisa menangkap getar dalam suaranya. Kalau dia masih bisa menangis, aku yakin airmatanya pasti sudah turun sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Tanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Harus kukatakan, bahwa kau belum berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Kau harus tahu, aku menyayangimu. Tapi hanya seperti sayangku pada Alice dan Rosalie," ucapku.

Tanya menatapku tidak percaya. "Apa itu berarti aku gagal, Edward? Apa waktuku sudah habis untuk mencoba?"

"Maafkan aku, Tanya."

Tanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak mau kuartikan. Karena aku tahu, Tanya pasti sedang merasa tersakiti sekarang ini dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi aku juga harus jujur pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai Tanya.

Tanya memang membawa sedikit perubahan dalam eksistensiku selama 30 tahun terakhir ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Tetap tidak bisa, sekuat apapun aku mencoba.

"Baiklah," ucap Tanya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di teras yang sudah gelap.

-o-O-o-

"Ada apa, Edward?" Tanya Carlisle saat aku menemuinya—langsung setelah pembicaraanku dengan Tanya.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Carlisle."

Carlisle menatapku dengan tatapan sayang seorang ayah. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku luluh dan semakin menghormatinya sebagai ayahku.

"Apa kau sudah yakin, Edward? Apapun keputusanmu itu?" Tanya Carlisle lagi.

"Ya. Aku sudah yakin Carlisle," tegasku. "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke kota kemana kita akan pindah. Aku akan selalu ikut denganmu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan Tanya?"—adalah pertanyaan yang pertama keluar dari mulut Carlisle setelah mendengar keputusanku.

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Kurasa sekarang dia bisa menerimanya," kataku. 'Setelah aku menyakitinya, tentu saja,' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh yakin, Edward? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" Aku curiga Carlisle berusaha mengubah pikiranku. Mengubah keputusanku supaya aku tetap tinggal disini bersama Tanya. Demi Tanya.

"Aku sudah sangat yakin, Carlisle."

Carlisle diam sesaat sambil menatapku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Edward."

"Terima kasih, Carlisle."

Carlisle menepuk bahuku dengan sayang seolah menguatkanku atas segala resiko yang sepertinya kuambil karena keputusanku ini. Oh—menyakiti Tanya dan membuatnya benci padaku adalah termasuk dari salah satu resiko yang harus kuterima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kita akan pindah?" Aku baru sadar bahwa Carlisle belum mengatakan kemana aku dan keluargaku akan pindah. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan nama kota apapun di pikiran Carlisle.

Carlisle tersenyum saat menjawab. "Forks."

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

-o-O-o-

A/N: Aku sedikit merubah cerita. Seharusnya Cullens berada di Alaska sebelum pindah ke Forks. Tapi ya sudahlah. Maafkan saja untuk itu. Hehehe…*author ditimpuk.

Kisah-kisah EdwardxTanya yang lainnnya akan muncul dalam bentuk flashback dalam chapter2 ke depan.

Saya masih menantikan review dari **semua** yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam mereview.

Thanx for all readers and **reviewers**.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Tanya

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Maafkan buat keterlambatan updatenya ya. Aku ganti penname nih. Jadi jangan merasa aneh dengan gantinya nama isabela granger menjadi Felicia Rena ya. Ini authornya masih sama kok **** . Karena aku kurang pandai dalam hitung-menghitung, maka anggap saja memang sudah hampir waktunya Edward bertemu dengan Bella. Maafkan untuk itu ya.**

**Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Soulmate**

**I will back**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sudah siap, Edward?" Tanya Carlisle.

Hari itu keluarga Cullen akan pindah ke Forks. Sebentar lagi Carlisle, Esme dan Edward akan segera berangkat dengan Mercedez milik Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie dan Emmett sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan menggunakan Volvo hadiah ulangtahun dari mereka sendiri untuk Edward. Alice mengajak mereka pergi ke Port Angeles untuk berbelanja karena dia mendengar info bahwa sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan sampai jam dua belas siang.

Sejak semalam, Edward sama sekali tidak bersuara dan itu membuat kedua orangtua angkatnya khawatir.

Esme menghampiri Edward dan memeluk bahunya dengan lembut. "Edward, kalau kau tidak mau pergi, tidak apa-apa."

Edward mendengar ketulusan dan rasa sayang dalam suara Esme. Esme adalah sosok ibu terbaik yang bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun. Melihat Esme yang tersenyum padanya, Edward merasa tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Esme. Dia tahu bahwa Esme akan kehilangan dirinya jika dia memilih untuk tinggal. Bagaimanapun, Edward adalah sosok anak pertama yang dimiliki oleh Esme.

"Tidak, Esme. Aku akan ikut denganmu dan Carlisle," Edward akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Esme tersenyum dan membelai lembut bahu Edward dengan penuh sayang. Edward balas tersenyum pada Esme.

"Jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung kemari lagi, Carlisle, Esme," suara Eleazar terdengar di belakang Edward. "Kau juga Edward," lanjut Eleazar sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Edward.

"Terima kasih, Eleazar, Carmen. Kalian sudah mengijinkan kami tinggal disini walau hanya sebentar," kata Carlisle.

Eleazar melambaikan tangannya seolah mengatakan hal itu bukan apa-apa. "Sama-sama, Carlisle. Kita kan sudah seperti keluarga."

Sementara Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar dan Carmen sedang sibuk mengucapkan salam sampai jumpa, Edward memandang ke arah jendela ruang tamu, dimana sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang mengintip dan mengamati Edward dari balik tirai.

Edward bertatapan dengan Tanya selama beberapa saat sebelum Tanya berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup tirai. Edward menatap jendela itu selama beberapa saat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Edward?" Panggil Carlisle. "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya," jawab Edward tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tentu saja."

Perlahan kemudian Edward berbalik. Jika dia masih bisa bernapas, pastilah sekarang dia sedang menghela napasnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, tapi dia merasa sedikit kehilangan. Berpuluh-puluh tahun dia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Denali dan sekarang dia harus ikut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sudahlah—dia masih punya berdekade-dekade lamanya untuk bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi.

Tanya—

"Edward!"

Suara Tanya membuat semua yang berada disitu menoleh. Tanya berlari keluar rumah dan menghampiri Edward dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Carlisle? Boleh kupinjam Edward sebentar saja?" Pinta Tanya pada Carlisle.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tanya," jawab Carlisle sambil tersenyum. Carmen menyenggol Eleazar dan mereka tersneyum penuh arti.

"Terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tanya segera menarik Edward sampai ke belakang rumah.

"Tany—?"

"Ini untukmu," Tanya mengulurkan kotak berwarna perak pada Edward.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Edward bingung.

"Buka saja sendiri," kata Tanya. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha menyembunyikan bayangan isi dalam kotak itu supaya Edward tidak bisa melihat isinya dalam pikirannya. Kerut kecil di antara kedua alis Edward membuktikan bahwa Tanya berhasil menyembunyikan pikirannya.

Edward menarik pita merah yang mengikat kotak perak itu dan membukanya. Kemudian Edward menarik keluar rantai kalung dengan bandul kristal yang berkilau. Kristal berbentuk hati itu berukirkan nama _'Edward'_. Tanya sangat suka pada kristal.

"Tanya?—"

"Terimalah, Edward. Itu khusus ku buat untukmu," ujar Tanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tanya. Ini sungguh— spesial,"

"Senang kalau kau menyukainya, Edward. Kuharap kau memakainya," ujar Tanya.

"Tenang saja. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengharapkan apa-apa," lanjut Tanya dengan cepat.

'Walaupun aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menggantinya dengan bandul kristal berukirkan namaku,' batin Tanya.

Edward mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak mengharapkan apapun, eh?"

"Sial!" Umpat Tanya. "Kau membaca pikiranku lagi!"

Edward terkekeh. Kemudian dia mengalungkan kalung itu ke lehernya yang putih pucat.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah lagi untuk menyembunyikan pikiranmu supaya tidak terbaca olehku saat aku kembali kesini nanti."

Edward tersenyum geli melihat Tanya yang membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau—akan kembali kesini? Sungguh?" Tanya menatap Edward dengan berharap.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kan aku main-main kesini? Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa berkunjung kesini lagi saat aku mulai bosan dengan suasana Forks nanti," jawab Edward.

"Tapi itu juga kalau aku masih diperbolehkan berkunjung kesini lagi oleh Eleazar dan Carmen," gurau Edward.

"BOLEH! Tentu saja boleh, Edward! Akan kupastikan! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu," seru Tanya dengan bersemangat.

Edward tertawa melihat tingkah Tanya yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Secara refleks Edward mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak- acak rambut Tanya.

"Sudah ya. Aku harus segera kembali pada Carlisle dan Esme. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka terlalu lama menunggu," pamit Edward.

"Ya. Tapi berjanjilah, Edward. Kau pasti akan berkunjung kesini kan?" Kata Tanya.

"Aku janji," ujar Edward.

Tanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Dan entah apa yang mendorong Edward untuk mencium pipi Tanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Tanya!" Edward berlari meninggalkan Tanya yang masih terpana dan tidak percaya. Edward baru saja mencium pipinya? Seandainya jantungnya masih berdetak, pastilah sekarang organ tubuh itu sedang berdetak dengan cepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Forks**

"Welcome home, Edward," ujar Carlisle setelah dia, Edward dan Esme memasuki rumah mereka yang baru di kota Forks.

Forks adalah kota kecil di Amerika yang memiliki curah hujan tinggi per tahunnya. Tapi selain itu, Forks adalah kota yang cukup indah. Pepohonan berjajar dengan rapi di sepanjang jalan kota ini. Forks juga terkenal dengan pantainya yang indah—terutama jika dilihat saat senja.

"Alice pastilah sudah sampai," gumam Esme sambil tersenyum.

Melihat ruangan utama rumah itu sudah didekorasi dengan berbagai macam pita dan hiasan, tentu saja dengan cepat bisa disimpulkan bahwa Alice pastilah sudah sampai. Siapa lagi yang begitu bersemangat untuk mendekorasi ruangan seperti itu? Alice-lah si ratu pesta.

"Alice," panggil Carlisle. "Jasper, Emmett, Rose."

Dalam hitungan detik, Alice, Jasper, Emmett dan Rosalie sudah berdiri di depan ayah angkat mereka.

"Ya, Dad?" Balas Alice dengan riang seperti biasa.

Carlisle tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari anak angkatnya yang paling mungil itu.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan. Supaya kita bisa tinggal cukup lama disini, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kalian akan bersekolah lagi disini. Mengulang SMA. Semua ijazah dan surat-surat yang diperlukan untuk mendaftar akan kuurus nanti. Bagaimana? Apa kalian berlima setuju?" Tanya Carlsile.

"Boleh-boleh saja, Carlisle!" Alice langsung menyetujui tawaran Carlisle.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Aku setuju juga," kekeh Emmett.

"Tidak masalah untukku, Carlisle," kata Jasper.

"Baik," jawab Rosalie dengan sangat singkat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Edward.

"Aku setuju saja," gumam Edward akhirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kalian setuju, satu jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke Port Angeles dan mengurus semua surat yang dibutuhkan. Dengan membayar tentunya," kata Carlisle dengan nada humor pada tiga kalimat terakhir.

"Kapan sekolah itu dimulai?" Tanya Esme.

"Kalau surat-suratnya bisa selesai dengan cepat, maka kira-kira minggu depan mereka sudah bisa bersekolah di Forks High School," jawab Carlisle pada Esme.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Reviewnya macet bangett deh kayaknya yaa..:( . Buat chapter ini diharepin banget loh reviewnyaa.. Chapter depan mungkin Cullens bersaudara udah pada bisa sekolah. Nantikan yaa.. Diusahain biar ga selama ini lagi updatenya.

Thanx for read, and

**Review, pelaseee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik Stephenie Meyer. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Summary : Kehidupan Edward sebelum bertemu dengan Bella. Sebelumnya, Edward selalu hidup dalam kesendirian. Apakah anggota keluarga Cullen yang lain membiarkan Edward begitu saja dalam kesendiriannya?

**A/N : Aku udah apdet lagi nih. Disini Edward mulai kelas satu lagi ya. Dia ketemu Bella dikelas dua. Jadi masih ada satu tahun kesempatan buat Tanya. Xixixixi...**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

**.**

**Soulmate**

**New**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Hari ini aku dan keempat saudaraku akan mulai bersekolah di Forks High School. Kami akan datang sebagai murid pindahan, karena sekolah sudah berjalan selama satu semester. Bagaimana rapor kami sebelumnya? Huh—itu soal mudah jika kau punya uang.

Aku sengaja berlambat-lambat untuk turun kebawah—dimana saudara-saudaraku sudah menungguku. Aku baru benar-benar turun ketika suara lembut Esme memanggilku. Dalam sekejap mata manusia, aku sudah berada di samping Esme yang sedang memandangku dengan sayang.

"Aku siap," kataku dengan malas. Esme hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pundakku lembut.

"Kalian bisa berangkat kalau begitu. Hati-hati, Edward. Jangan terlalu cepat. Jangan menarik perhatian," ujar Esme.

"Tenang saja, Esme. Aku akan menyetir dengan lambat," jawabku.

"Tapi jangan sampai kalian terlambat dihari pertama," ucap Esme lembut. Itulah Esme, sekalipun kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung, dia tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan sakit hati dan justru membalasnya dengan sayang. Masih bisakah kau menyinggungnya?

"Ayo, Edward! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Kata Alice dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik lenganku. Alice memang selalu semangat hampir dalam mengerjakan semuanya. Kurasa sekarang dia senang karena akhirnya dia memiliki kesibukan di hari-hari eksistensi kami yang membosankan ini. Mungkin sekarang dia membayangkan dia akan memiliki teman-teman wanita yang bisa dia ajak _shopping _sepanjang waktu.

Alice membawaku berjalan ke volvo-ku yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Jasper, Rosalie dan Emmett mengikuti kami dibelakang tanpa sepatah kata-pun.

"Daaahhh, Esme!" Alice melambaikan tangannya pada Esme ketika mobil melaju menuju Forks High School.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Alice tidak hentinya bersenandung senang. Aku bisa melihat pikirannya yang sedang membayangkan dirinya berkenalan dengan cewek-cewek modis di sekolah. Sementara itu, Jasper bergerak dengan gelisah. Jasper adalah anggota keluarga _vegetarian_ kami yang paling susah mengendalikan dirinya. Dan saat ini dia sedang gelisah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan menuju ke tempat yang penuh dengan manusia dengan bau darah yang menggoda.

"Tidak apa, Jasper! Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bisa," ucap Alice. Rupanya Alice bisa melihat kecemasan Jasper. Emmett—yang mengerti maksud kata-kata Alice—menepuk pundak Jasper sambil terkekeh.

"_Edward,"_ panggil Alice dalam pikirannya.

"_Yeah?"_ Aku tahu Alice bisa mendengar jawaban dalam pikiranku melalui penglihatannya.

"_Boleh aku minta tolong?"_ Tanya Alice dalam diam.

"_Tentu, Alice. Aku akan mengawasinya,"_ pikiranku menjawab permintaan Alice untuk mengawasi Jasper. Lebih tepatnya mengawasi pikiran_nya_.

"_Terima kasih, kakak. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu,"_ kata Alice. Bahkan dalam pikirannya pun, dia bisa mengeluarkan nada riang.

Forks High School sudah mulai terlihat. Aku menyetir masuk ke halaman dan mencari tempat kosong untuk memarkirkan mobilku.

Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk parkir, aku dan saudara-saudaraku segera turun dari mobil. Dan—lihatlah! Betapa dihari pertama ini, kami sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian yang berlebih. Semua murid yang melewati kami menoleh dan memandang kami. Murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol segera menghentikan obrolan mereka untuk memandang kami. Yeah, intinya adalah semua orang memandang kami.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kami tampak berbeda. Kami anak baru kan? Oke, semua ini memang berlebih. Tapi tentu saja aku tahu apa sebabnya. Aku bisa membacanya didalam pikiran mereka.

Tiga gadis melewatiku sambil menoleh dan aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka masing-masing seolah mereka mengatakannya keras-keras.

"_Tampan sekali si rambut perunggu itu!"_

"_Pasti dia orang kaya. Lihat saja mobilnya. Volvo!"_

"_Dia pasti pintar sekali sampai bisa melewati test masuk kesini."_

Aku terkekeh pelan. Tiga gadis dengan tiga pendapat yang benar-benar berbeda. Cukup untuk mencerminkan kepribadian mereka bukan? _Interesting!_

Aku dan keempat saudaraku terus berjalan menuju ruang Tata Usaha, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan dari murid-murid sekolah ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka menatapku dan Rosalie. Aku bisa mendengar pikiran Rosalie sangat puas dengan hal itu.

Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang Tata Usaha. Alice-lah yang membuka pintunya dan segera menarik Jasper masuk ke dalam. Aku memandang berkeliling dan mengamati seisi ruangan kecil itu. Jam dinding besar berdetak menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Berbagai tanaman terletak hampir disetiap sudut ruangan.

Aku terpaku menatap kebawah. Karpet ruangan itu bersemburat warna jingga. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang jauh disana. Tanya. Ya, belumkah aku bercerita bahwa hampir sebagian besar rumah keluarga Denali bercorak warna jingga? Dan itu adalah berkat campur tangan Tanya. Ketika kutanya, dia hanya berkata jingga adalah salah satu warna favoritnya. _Salah satu? _Kurasa itu memang warna favoritnya.

"Selamat pagi," suara Alice membuyarkan ingatanku akan Tanya.

Alice sudah berdiri di depan konter. Di balik konter itu ada seorang wanita bertubuh besar dan berambut merah menggunakan _T-shirt_ yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Alice manatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Selamat pagi," ulang Alice dengan suaranya yang merdu. Wanita itu sedikit membelalak menatap Alice. "Namaku Alice Cullen dan yang berdiri dibelakangku adalah keempat saudaraku, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie dan Edward. Ini hari pertama kami bersekolah disini dan kami rasa kami membutuhkan jadwal pelajaran dan peta sekolah ini."

Alice mengatakan semua itu dengan cukup jelas, tapi wanita itu tampaknya hanya memahami sebagian dari yang Alice katakan, karena wanita itu berkata, "Cullen? Anak-anak adopsi dr. Cullen? _Kalian?_"

Well, dia tahu bahwa Carlisle memiliki anak-anak adopsi, tapi jelas dia tidak mengira bahwa anak-anak itu sudah seusia kami semua. Aku tertawa dalam diam ketika pikiran wanita itu memberitahuku bahwa selama ini dia mengira anak-anak adopsi Carlisle adalah anak-anak kecil yang lucu yang selalu berlarian sepanjang halaman rumah. Menggelikan.

"Ya," jawab Alice. "Dan kami membutuhkan jadwal pelajaran dan peta sekolah, _please_. Kami tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas ataupun tersesat nantinya."

Wanita itu masih tampak bingung dan sedikit kaget ketika dia mengaduk-aduk dokumennya dan menarik beberapa kertas sekaligus.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan lima jadwal pelajaran dan lima peta sekolah.

"Dan ini kertas untuk ditandatangani oleh guru kalian. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kalian harus membawa kertas ini kembali kesini," lanjut wanita itu sambil menyerahkan lagi lima lembar kertas dengan kolom-kolom untuk tanda tangan.

"Ya! Terima kasih," ucap Alice dengan riang seperti biasanya.

Kami berempat keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum pintu menutup, aku mendengar suara dari pikiran wanita berambut merah tadi.

'_Anak-anak yang aneh.'_

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku diluar sini. Halaman sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya jam kelas sudah akan dimulai. Alice membagikan jadwal pelajaran dan peta sekolah pada kami.

"Aku dan Jasper ada kelas bahasa sekarang! Kita akan bertemu nanti di kelas Sejarah, Edward. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa nanti kita berkumpul di kafetaria. Kita _manusia_, ingat?" Ujar Alice. Setelah itu dia melambaikan tangannya dan menarik Jasper pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Semangat sekali dia," celetuk Rosalie. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Gestur khas Rosalie.

"Wow, kita langsung mendapat pelajaran olahraga, dear," kekeh Emmett sambil menatap jadwal pelajarannya. "Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan kehebatan kita."

Rosalie tersenyum manis pada Emmett yang sudah meremas-remas tangannya dengan gaya menantang.

"Sepertinya olahraga ini bukan tinju, Emmett dear. Tapi jelas kita akan menikmatinya," kata Rosalie.

Kemudian Emmett dan Rosalie pergi menuju gimnasium. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menunduk dan menatap jadwal pelajaranku. Kelas pertamaku adalah kelas biologi. Aku mencermati petanya dan menghafalkan jalan menuju kelas. Cukup mudah. Aku yakin tidak akan tersesat.

Guru biologi, Mr. Banner, sedikit menatapku dengan aneh ketika aku sampai ke kelasnya. Aku meneyrahkan kertasku tanpa bicara apapun padanya. Dia masih terus menatapku sebelum menandatangani kertasku dan menunjuk kursi kosong untukku dengan tangannya.

Tanpa senyum dan lagi-lagi tanpa bicara apapun, aku mengambil kertasku dan berjalan menuju kursiku. Suasana kelas biologi yang tadinya ramai mendadak berubah senyap. Tentu saja aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Jika ditilik dari pikiran-pikiran mereka, aku bisa menemukan pendapat-pendapat yang hampir sama dengan pikiran tiga gadis yang kulewati tadi pagi.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan pendapat dari pikiran Mr. Banner yang menganggapku anak aneh yang kurang sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan ayah angkatku, Carlisle Cullen. Aku sedikit menarik sudut bibirku ketika mendengar pikirannya.

Kelas biologi dimulai, tapi aku tahu bahwa pikiran sebagian besar anak masih tertuju padaku—si anak baru yang aneh. Terutama para gadis-gadis. Mereka benar-benar sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Mereka justru memikirkan penampilan mereka, rambut, make-up, jerawat dan apakah aku tertarik pada mereka.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilku sepanjang pelajaran. Mataku menatap ke papan tulis, padahal sesungguhnya pikiranku melayang jauh kesana. Ketempat seorang gadis yang berkata bahwa dia akan menungguku. Bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah. Aku tersenyum jika mengingat semua tingkahnya di depanku. Aku teringat pandangannya. Aku teringat semua tentangnya.

Ketika bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, aku menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas. Aku langsung berjalan cepat—cepat untuk ukuran manusia, tentu saja, karena Rosalie akan membunuhku jika aku menarik perhatian—mencari saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

Aku berdiri di depan gimnasium dan tepat saat itu, pintunya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Emmett dan Rosalie yang tampak sangat senang. Jelas terbaca dari pikiran mereka bahwa mereka baru saja _'bersenang-senang'_.

"Halo, Eddy! Bagaimana kelasmu? Apakah menyenangkan seperti kelas kami barusan?" Kekeh Emmett. Aku tahu bahwa mereka pasti baru saja unjuk kehebatan.

Aku hanya mendengus pelan. Saat itu juga Alice dan Jasper muncul dengan wajah yang sama sumringahnya dengan Emmett dan Rosalie.

"Bahasa apa?" Rosalie langsung bertanya.

"Spanyol!" Seru Alice.

Tentu! Alice sangat pandai berbahasa spanyol. Pastilah dia menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas tadi. Dan aku tahu bahwa perkiraanku itu benar, karena Alice sendiri memberitahuku melalui pikirannya.

"Ayo, Edward! Setelah ini kita ada kelas Sejarah!" Alice tampak bersemangat sekali. Apa yang dia harapkan? Aku sudah tahu seluk beluk sejarah Amerika bahkan sejak sebelum guru Sejarah di sekolah ini dilahirkan!

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" Tanya Esme saat kami pulang ke rumah.

"Cukup mengasyikan. Aku membuat mereka semua tercengang dengan lompatanku yang luar biasa tinggi," cerita Emmett. Olahraganya tadi memang lompat tinggi. Rosalie mengangkat alis dengan tidak setuju, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum pada Emmett.

"Oh—dan aku membuat mereka semua terheran-heran dengan bahasa Spanyolku yang fasih," Alice juga tidak mau kalah dari Emmett. Jika mereka sedang berusaha tampil menjadi yang paling baik seperti ini adalah saat-saat dimana mereka benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Dan kau, Edward?" Esme menanyaiku dengan lembut. Aku sangat menyayangi Esme. Dia adalah ibu terbaik di dunia.

"Aku sudah mengetahui seluruh seluk-beluk sejarah Amerika bahkan sebelum guruku dilahirkan. Apakah itu merupakan suatu prestasi, Esme?" Tanyaku dengan cengiran.

Esme mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memberitahu gurunya jika dia menyampaikan sesuatu yang salah, Edward. Bagus sekali," ucap Esme. Begitulah, baginya tidak ada sesuatu yang salah karena dia selalu memandang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tapi itulah yang membuatku sangat menyayangi Esme.

"Hei, kalian mau berburu akhir pekan ini? Kurasa kita butuh pasokan _makanan_ yang cukup, mengingat setiap hari kita akan bersentuhan dengan manusia," kata Alice sambil mengelus lengan Jasper.

Aku mengerling pada Alice dan dia memberiku gambaran tentang Jasper jika kita tidak pergi berburu. Jasper bisa saja menyerang manusia-manusia itu.

"Kalian pergilah sendiri. Aku ada urusan," kataku. Semuanya menatapku dengan bingung, tapi Alice melebarkan bola matanya dan tersenyum jahil padaku. Tentu dia melihatku sedang menemui Tanya. Sial!

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, Edward," ujar Alice dengan cengiran jahil.

Kata-katanya itu cukup untuk menyadarkan semua keluargaku tentang akan pergi kemanakah aku akhir pekan ini.

"Katakan pada Carmen dan Eleazar bahwa aku merindukan mereka, Edward," tambah Esme.

Lihat! Mereka sudah tahu!

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Maaf yah lama banget apdetnya. Maaf juga kalau cerita kali ini mengecewakan dan ga sesuai dengan harapan. *ngringkuk di bawah meja. Tapi aku udah mengusahakan yang terbaik...:)

Semoga apdetan berikutnya ga selama ini lagi yah...

Mind to review? Pleaseee...

Nb: kalo boleh minta saran nih, fic spt apa/ ttg siapa yg kalian inginkan ada di fandom twilight ini?


End file.
